hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Void
.]] '''Void', also known as 'Neon Void '''is a color gradient against which most levels and all conversation sprites are set in the Hotline Miami series. Level void also houses an invisible barrier the player cannot cannot cross and generally also contains the current player character's vehicle. It reacts to players scoring points with flashes. ''Hotline Miami Void has a constant digital flicker to it in the first game. Level void generally oscillates between cyan and purple, with conversation void oscillating between green and orange. Level Void flashes brightly when enemies are killed and when combos end. Exceptions to standard level void: * The tutorial instead is surrounded by darkness and a filter of flying insects * The Animal Room also has the dark surroundings and insect filter * The sewer in Full House is surrounded by darkness which edges into the map * Two of Push It's three screens have a darkness filter on the level void. * Deadline's outro puts a slight darkness filter and insect filter, with and flashes into yellow as Jacket's head explodes. * In Trauma, a hazy static filter is over the whole level, and the level void brightly oscillates between yellow, orange, purple and green. A burst of static in the outro resets to void to standard. * Showdown rolls credits on an extremely smokey void with many colors. * The sewer in Resolution is surrounded by darkness, but it doesn't edge into the map itself * Biker's credits feature a complete lack of void, it being entirely replaced with a highway. Exceptions to conversation void: * Don Juan's blue lighting gives her a cyan conversation void and blue filter over her mask sprite * Richard's yellow lighting gives him a yellow conversation void and yellow filter over his mask sprite. His mask is regular colored in the outro to Deadline, and he's given standard green-and-orange conversation void. * Rasmus's red lighting gives him a red conversation void and red filter over his mask sprite. Hotline Miami 2 Hotline Miami 2's void lacks a constant digital flicker, and doesn't flash when combos are completed, as visual combo feedback is given by the new combo counter. Conversation and interaction sprite void now also oscillates between cyan and purple. Hard Mode level void is generally dark blue. Exceptions to standard level void: * Midnight Animal has Dark Brown void on the first screen. The second screen adds regular lightning. The director yelling cut resets the void to standard. * Final Cut's nightmare features a return of the darkness filter and bug filters * Final Cut intro has Dark Brown void with rain and regular lightning. * Final Cut's first screen's void is covered in black tile, a type of floor. The second screen brings back the Dark Brown and lightning void. The director yelling cut resets the void to standard. * The outro to Moving Up features the Fans broke down on a void-less night road. * No Mercy outro's Henchman dream features a void-less beach highway. The yellow sands shift to purple as the dream becomes a nightmare. * When Evan enters Rage Mode, the void changes to pure red, until Evan leaves the floor. * Ambush's jungle level void is heavily obscured by foliage. The colors in the tiki bar's level void seem red while the camp and level itself has cyan and purple void under the green foliage. * Stronghold, and Casualties primarily use the jungle/day and jungle/evening voids. The cave in Casualties is surrounded with black tile. * Into the Pit's second and third screens are surrounded by black tile. * Dead Ahead replaces level void with ocean waves that oscillate between cyan and purple. * The train ride in Subway replaces the void with the platform, which then speeds into a fast-paced red void with speed streaks. * Subway uses black tile over all of its level void. * Release features no void at all, excepting the screen Richter exits the level from. * The intro to Seizure shifts the void into pure red as the Son descends the elevator to his car. * Seizure has standard void on its first screen, but the other screens have the pure red void. * Blood Money intro and the full level has pure red void, but the vault streaks off into solid black. .]] * Caught's intro features the Dark Brown / Lightning void except on the first floor of Pardo's apartment building where he enters his car, which has red void. Smashing Phantom's head resets the void to default. * Take Over's intro again gives pure red void as the Son descends the elevator to his car. * Take Over's first floor has standard void, second floor has no void, and its third and fourth floors have pure red void. * Apocalypse has several filters making its void seem to pulsate abnormally. Mark's room has black tiles, the toast and gotta-get-a-grip room has pure red void, and all screens after this have black tile over red void. The Swans' screen has no void, and the Heaven's Gate screen has a black regularly flashing void before the rainbow engulfs the screen. * Richter's home in Hawaii also has no void, only beach. The Nukes bring a white screen with rapid red flash. * The Abyss has the Dark Brown / Lightning level void from Midnight Animal and the Caught intro. Category:Style